


sleep soundly love

by vandoorne



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Come as Lube, Comeplay, Creampie, Hand Jobs, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Non-Consensual Touching, Rape/Non-con Elements, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21829126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vandoorne/pseuds/vandoorne
Summary: prince bernhardt attempts to awaken the sleeping prince. he needs true love's kiss, supposedly. but before that, bernhardt has someother ideas.
Relationships: Prince/Male Sleeping Beauty
Comments: 7
Kudos: 716
Collections: Flash Fuck: Round One (2019)





	sleep soundly love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eidetic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eidetic/gifts).



> the sleeping prince's age is deliberately not mentioned, so feel free to pick an age you'd prefer for him as you read!

Prince Bernhardt had heard stories. Stories about a beautiful sleeping lad, cursed by a malevolent fairy. The fairy had been jealous, or so it seems. So a curse had been laid upon the infant prince, that he should prick his finger upon a spinning wheel and die as a result. But there had been another fairy who had yet to bless the child. She had not been able to undo the curse, but at least, she had been able to change things so that the boy would awaken after having received true love's kiss.

In all honesty, Bernhardt thought that was a whole lot of bullshit. Love? He scoffed at the thought of that. He had seen how things Did Not Work Out between his parents, but they still put on a show (an utter farce, in his opinion) for the people of their huge kingdom. Men, women, princesses, princes, even nymphs of the forests and centuars proclaim their love for him, they open their legs for him readily but really? They know nothing of him beyond his looks, and yet they promise him things so easily because of love.

In any case, Bernhardt's journey to the castle of the sleeping prince is definitely _not_ for some romanticised notion of love. It's partly because, well, the entire kingdom has been lying north of where Bernhardt's from, untouched for years. Bernhardt's uncle had tried to take control by force, but apparently there had been fairy magic at work, countering their forces. Only those who had entered to try to awaken the prince could pass unscathed. And well, since Bernhardt had been tired of meeting potential match after match to unify their kingdoms, he had suggested trying to awaken the prince.

And well, looking at the sleeping prince, in person? Bernhardt had certainly _not_ expected to feel the stirrings of arousal.

Thing is, Bernhardt likes it when his partners in bed are _awake_ , thank you very much. He likes hearing the moans that he can elicit from them, likes hearing their breath hitch and hearing them whimper under his ministrations. But looking at the prince? The milky skin, a beautiful flush on his cheeks and those parted lips, ripe for the picking? He has nothing on save for a nightgown, typically reserved for women in Bernhardt's kingdom. Said nightgown is sheer, almost translucent, and Bernhardt can see the prince's dusky pink nipples beneath it, and even further down, golden curls and oh, what looks like the most delicious cocklet Bernhardt has ever laid his eyes on.

Did the legend really say that the prince has to be awakened by a _kiss_ and merely a kiss? Bernhardt swallows hard, happy that he had left his guards at the foot of the castle instead to stand guard. He's thankful that no one would be here to witness his growing erection as he appraises the prince's sleeping form, as he reaches out to cup the prince's cheek.

'So beautiful,' Bernhardt murmurs, admiring just how soft the prince's skin feels under his touch. The prince sighs in his sleep, and it goes straight to Bernhardt's groin. How could others have resisted this beauty?

Maybe, just maybe... Bernhardt licks his lips. The kiss can wait. Besides, nothing would matter if the prince fails to awaken, right? Right. He lets his hand trail down, following the line of the prince's jaw. Neck. Collarbone. He brushes his finger over a nipple, and on impulse, pinches hard.

The prince lets out the smallest of whimpers, but he does not stir. Emboldened, Bernhardt continues, tweaking. Pinching. Pulling hard through the fabric, toying with both nipples. Still the prince remains asleep, and Bernhardt grins as his gaze drops down to the prince's crotch. His beautiful cocklet is starting to stir, at least, wetting the material of his nightgown. Bernhardt reaches for it, fondling the prince's cock through the nightgown, rubbing at the leaking tip with his thumb. He wonders if the prince will be able to orgasm like this, while he's still asleep, and to his immense satisfaction, the prince does.

When the prince comes, a strangled cry leaves his throat and his hips jerk forward, fucking into Bernhardt's hand. He makes a mess all over, and Bernhardt leans in, sucking at the prince's cock through the fabric. The prince is shaking underneath him, probably from the overstimulation as Bernhardt sucks him clean, and when Bernhardt pulls away, he finds that the prince is still asleep. Excellent.

Bernhardt lifts the nightgown, pushing it all the way up to above the prince's nipples. His mouth waters, looking at the flush high on the prince's cheeks, his hands beside him as he continues to slumber. How had any other man before him resisted the temptation? Bernhardt has no idea. Perhaps someone had already thought of sullying the prince before him, and a stab of jealousy passes through Bernhardt. But no, everything is too pristine. Too clean. No, other than Bernhardt, no one else had been this debased, this degenerate to even think of touching the prince for any other reason than to awaken him. Or to even think of touching the prince anywhere beyond his face, even.

Which, really, suits Bernhardt just fine. He's the first to touch the prince's nipples, to pinch them hard, to suckle and bite and tease until they are puffy and red. He's the first to bring the prince to orgasm with his fingers, slicked up with the prince's spend and with oil that Bernhardt always keeps on him, of course. It always pays to be ready to have sex at any given opportunity, especially when one leads a life of debauchery. And well, the prince is so impossibly tight that Bernhardt wonders if he'd be able to take his cock. Momentarily, Bernhardt considers using the prince's mouth instead, but he balks at how the prince would be wasting his seed as he would be unable to swallow it. So he uses the prince's mouth merely to slick himself up, before returning to his prize. He pushes the prince's legs up, parting his buttocks and lines his thick cock up with the prince's asshole, so slick and inviting now. And fuck, all Bernhardt can get in is just the tip of his cock. The prince cries out, but he remains asleep, body pliant beneath Bernhardt. His cock, however, leaks messily against his stomach, aroused again. Bernhardt snorts, this must be the effect of not having been able to get off in what, a hundred years?

Right. Just the tip then. Bernhardt groans, reaching to jerk himself off with the tip of his cock buried inside the prince. Fuck, just the tip doesn't do it for him. He needs _more_. And well. What if the prince does not wake up even after Bernhardt kisses him? Then it does not matter even if he breaks him, right? It will not be his problem after this anyway, given how fairy magic expels all who try to stay in the kingdom after kissing the prince on the lips and failing to awaken him. So, right. With that thought in mind, Bernhardt goes for it in earnest. He presses hard on the prince's skin, and it is sure to leave marks later on as he thrusts into the prince. So tight, so fucking tight. It feels like he's splitting the prince apart, and he is pretty certain that the prince would scream if he were awake.

But instead, all Bernhardt gets is the prince's cock spurting yet another load all over his chest, his nightgown and even on his face as Bernhardt bottoms out. Bernhardt chuckles, watching as the prince whimpers in his slumber as he continues to fuck him through his orgasm.

Bernhardt groans, speeding up his thrusts into the prince, enjoying the lewd sound of his balls slapping against the prince's ass as he fucks him. This is on a whole new level, unlike what he has experienced before, and right now, he's not sure if he will ever be able to go back to having regular sex, so as to speak. He needs a partner like this. Soft. Pliant. So responsive, but slumbering away, unable to resist whatever he does to them. Who cares if they are willing or not?

By the end of this, when Bernhardt has finished taking his pleasure from him, the prince will be so utterly ruined. No one else will ever be able to satisfy him after all the pleasure he has received while asleep. That thought alone is enough to send Bernhardt over the edge, and with a particularly vicious thrust, he spills his seed inside the prince.

Later on, Bernhardt kisses the prince. It's almost as an afterthought, because he had used the prince's lips to clean his cock earlier. He had torn part of the prince's nightgown to stuff it into his ass in a bid to keep his spend inside him, but on hindsight it might be a bad idea. But then again, who would know that he was the one who sullied the prince anyway?

To Bernhardt's surprise, the prince's eyelids begin to flutter when he pulls away, and he begins to stir. Bernhardt stares, slack jawed, and then he grins as the prince rouses, struggling to get up.

Things are going to get _very interesting_.


End file.
